Marmalade Boy: The next story
by storyteller316
Summary: Fifteen years have past since Yuu and Miki's story, and now it is time to patch the torch to their son and his friends. But will their son have a happy ever after, or a crippling night out?
1. Chapter 1: The love birds

Fifteen years have now past since Meiko and Shinichi's wedding, and a lot has changed. This story starts at Miki and Yuu's new home, where an alarm is going off.

"Hm, shoot, I'm late!" said a male voice from upstairs. A minute later, a fourteen year old boy with blond hair and brown eyes came running into the kitchen.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" asked the boy as he grabbed some toast off of a plate and headed to the front door.

"I tried several times, but you kept falling back asleep, Tenshi (angle)," said Miki as she walked into the front hall.

"Anyway, I have to go," said Tenshi as he ran off after putting his shoes on. A little while later, Tenshi was walking up to Miki and Yuu's old school with some other students.

"Man, somehow I made it just in time," said Tenshi as he finished off the toast.

"This is starting to become a habit for you, huh Tenshi?" asked a black haired guy with brown eyes as he stud before Tenshi with a brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"Uncle Tori (bird), aunt Hane (wing)," said Tenshi as he walked up to them.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call us by our names," said Tori as the three walked to the school.

"Sorry, by the way, have you decided yet?" asked Tenshi.

"No, we haven't," said Hane.

"Then how about tonight at the get together, you can tell everyone at the same time," said Tenshi.

"Alright then, we'll tell everyone then," said Tori. Later that night, all of Miki and Yuu's old friends came over to their house.

"Hey Miki, Yuu; your parents are here," said Arimi as the four walked in the front door.

"Hey mom, hey dad," said Miki and Yuu as they walked up to their parents.

"Hello Miki," said Rumi and Jin as they gave her a hug.

"You won't believe who we ran into on the way here," said Chiyako as she and the other three stud with smiles.

"Who?" asked Yuu with a confused look. Meiko and Na-chan then came up to the door.

"Been a while everyone," said Meiko with a smile.

"Meiko, Na-chan," said Miki as she game them both a hug.

"Nice to see you Miki," said Meiko.

"Hey, what am I, chop liver?" asked a fourteen year old girl as she walked in by going around the two.

"Of course not, Ai (love)," said Miki as she gave her a hug too. Tenshi then came into the room, which cot Ai's eye.

"Tenshi!" said Ai as she ran by Miki and gave Tenshi a tackle hug.

"Ai, let go," said Tenshi as he tried to get her off of him.

"Ah, but I haven't seen you in so long," said Ai without looking at him.

"I past you in the hall today several times, and every day before today," said Tenshi.

"But that's not the same, I can't hug you in school," said Ai as she looked at him with a puppy dog look on her face. Before he said another word, Tenshi cot sight of Tori and Hane.

"Hey, don't you two have something to tell everyone?" asked Tenshi as he looked at them with a look in his eyes that was pleading for them to change the subject.

"He's right," said Hane with a smile.

"What do you have to tell us?" asked Youji.

"Me and Hane are dating," said Tori as he held Hane's hand. Everyone from the kitchen suddenly came running to the doorway.

"Their dating?!" asked everyone at the same time with supriced voices.

"Did you all not know?" asked Yuu.

"Wait, you knew Yuu?" asked Hane.

"The seven of us did," said Miki with a smile.

"Mom, dad?" asked both Tori and Hane as they looked at Rumi and the other two with shocked faces.

"We were the ones who figured it out first," said Rumi as she and Youji stud next to Tori, who by the way was their daughter.

"We wanted to wait until you told us yourselves," said Chiyako as she and Jin stud next to Hane.

"Tenshi, did you know that they knew?" asked Tori as he turned toward him with a slight angry look on his face.

"Well, you see; I'm out of here," said Tenshi as he ran toward his room up stares.

"Get back here Tenshi, I just want to hit you once!" said Tori as he ran after him. Everyone else just laughed as they watched.


	2. Chapter 2: Tenshi's confession

A few days later, Tenshi was sitting at his desk, alone in the classroom before class began.

"Hey, you're early today, Tenshi," said Tori as he walked into the room.

"Hey Uncle Tori, what are you doing here?" asked Tenshi as he put something in his jacket pocket.

"I'm on morning duty; but now I'm interested to find out what you just put in your pocket," said Tori as he walked up.

"I didn't put anything in my pocket," said Tenshi with a suspicious face.

"Hm, got it," said Tori as he walked behind Tenshi and snatched a gold locket out of his pocket.

"Hey, give it back!" said Tenshi as he tried to get the locket back.

"Wait, isn't this your mom's locket from when she went to school here?" asked Tori as he tried to hold Tenshi back with his left hand.

"So what if it is?" asked Tenshi.

"I just wonder whose picture is in it," said Tori as he went to open the locket.

"No!" said Tenshi as Tori opened the little latch to reveal a picture of Ai.

"No way, you like Ai?" asked Tori as he handed Tenshi the locket.

"So what, I know she would never go out with me anyway," said Tenshi as he went over to one of the windows.

"But she might, look at how she hugged you the other night," said Tori.

"She was just teasing me, she knows I can't stand being hugged like that, besides she could have anyone she wants," said Tenshi as he noticed her playing on the tennis field.

"But you never know, she could like you but be just as afraid to tell you as you are to tell her," said Tori as he walked up to him.

"How, how do I tell her?" asked Tenshi who was slightly blushing.

"Just be yourself, and if you want, I can help you," said Tori.

"Alright, you can help, if Hane helps too," said Tenshi after a few moments of hesitation. Later that day at lunch, Ai had received a letter telling her to go to the roof right then.

"Hello, is anyone here?" asked Ai as she walked through the doorway to the roof. She was a little nervous as she looked around. When she cot sight of Tenshi standing at the railing, she relaxed a little.

"Hey Ai," said Tenshi who was more nervous that she had been.

"Tenshi, did you send me that letter," asked Ai as she walked closer to him.

"Actually, Tori sent it for me," said Tenshi.

"Ok, but why would he have me meet you up here?" asked Ai as she stud right next to Tenshi.

"Because there's something I have to tell you," said Tenshi who was starting to blush as red as a tomato.

"What is it?" asked Ai with a confused face.

"It's that, I like you more than just a friend," said Tenshi, his face so red you might think steam would start coming off.

"What?" asked Ai with shocked eyes.

"What I'm saying is, I love," said Tenshi. Suddenly, to Tenshi's suprice, Ai grabbed him by the jacket and brought him in for one big kiss.

"I love you too, Tenshi," said Ai as they parted lips. She was also blushing as bright as Tenshi had been.

"A, am I dreaming or did you really just say that you love me?" asked Tenshi who was just to stunned to believe what he had just heard.

"You're not dreaming Tenshi," said Tori who was sitting above the entrance to the roof with Hane.

"You two were here all along?" asked Ai whose face had just turned tomato red.

"Yep," said Hane as she started down the ladder to where they were sitting.

"So Ai, do you perhaps want to go on a date this Saturday?" asked Tenshi, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," said Ai with a smile.

"Hey, why don't we make it a double date?" asked Hane.

"Sounds great to me," said Tenshi with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: The date came

That Saturday, Tenshi and the others got together at a fountain in the middle of down town.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" asked Tori as he looked at the girls.

"There's that new go-cart track that opened," said Ai.

"Yeah, and it's close too," said Hane.

"Sounds fun," said Tenshi. A few minutes later, the four had reached the track.

"Wow, this place is cool," said Ai as she saw some go-carts pass by a fence. The track was at least a hundred and fifty feet around with several twists and turns, there was even a slight incline on the track.

"Welcome to Go-Lains," said a teenage boy as he walked up to the group. On his head was a red hat.

"Gaito, is that you?" asked Ai.

"Well if it's not Ai Namura, how have you been?" asked Gaito.

"I've been great, hey, you all remember Gaito don't you?" asked Ai as she turned to the group.

"Of course, his parents were at the get together," said Tori.

"How are Ginta and Arimi?" asked Tenshi.

"Ask them yourselves, they own this place," said Gaito.

"They do?" asked Hane with a supriced expression.

"Yep, hey mom, dad, come over here for a second," said Gaito as he turned around. Both Ginta and Arimi then came walking up.

"What is it Gaito?" asked Ginta.

"Look who stopped by," said Gaito as he motioned to the others.

"No way, what are all of you doing here?" asked Arimi who was supriced to see all of them there.

"We're on a double date," said Ai.

"No way, so who is with who?" asked Gaito.

"I'm dating Ai," said Tenshi.

"And I'm dating Hane," said Tori.

"Wow, you two are just like your brother and sister," said Ginta as he looked at Hane and Tori.

"Hey, we're just related through them, not through blood," said Tori.

"And there's no law against it," said Hane.

"That is true, so how about the five of us race, is that alright mom and dad?" asked Gaito as he looked at them.

"Sure it is," said Arimi.

"Go have fun with your friends," said Ginta. The five then spent several hours having fun on the track and at the food stand. Later that night, as Tenshi was walking Ai home.

"Today was a lot of fun," said Ai with a smile as she moved some hair out from in front of her left eye.

"Yeah, we'll have to try it again some time," said Tenshi.

"Well, see you in school on Monday," said Ai as she went to go into her house, but stopped to kiss Tenshi good bye, then went into the house.

"Man today was great," said Tenshi as he walked away. Meanwhile, in Ai's house.

"Oh, you look happy," said Meiko as she saw Ai walk in with a smile on her face.

"I am, today was a great day," said Ai. Suddenly, they heard gun shots go off from outside the house.

"What was that?!" asked Meiko with a terrified voice.

"Tenshi's out there!" said Ai as she ran toward the door, and outside where she let out a blood curdling scream as she looked at Tenshi laying on the ground about twenty feet away, bleeding out.

"I'm calling the police," said Shinichi as he picked up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost memories

A few days later, Miki, Yuu, and Ai went to see how Tenshi was doing in the local hospital.

"Mr. Matsuura, you have some visitors," said a doctor as he walked in with Miki and the others.

"How are you feeling Tenshi?" asked Ai as she walked up to him.

"I'm ok, but who are all of you?" asked Tenshi as he looked at them with a confused expression.

"What do you mean Tenshi?" asked Yuu.

"Remember how I told you there was a complication?" asked the doctor as he looked at Yuu and Miki.

"Wait, do you mean he's lost his memory?" asked Miki.

"I'm afraid so," said the doctor.

"So, you don't remember anything, Tenshi?" asked Ai as she looked at him with a lot of concern.

"Sorry, I feel like I should know you, but maybe if you told me about you I can get a few memories back," said Tenshi.

"Well I'm Ai Namura, I'm an old friend of yours, I'm also your girlfriend," said Ai as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I have a girlfriend who's as cute as you, I'm lucky there, but I still don't have any memories of you, sorry," said Tenshi with a sad face.

"Well maybe you'll remember us, we're your parents," said Miki.

"Sorry, I don't remember you either," said Tenshi.

"Maybe if you get some rest you'll remember something," said Ai. The three then left Tenshi to get some rest. Later that week, Tenshi was released from the hospital, even though he still had no memories.

"Welcome home Tenshi," said Miki as she opened the front door for him.

"Wow, our place is nice," said Tenshi as he looked around.

"We actually have a suprice for you," said Yuu as he motioned to the kitchen. Tenshi's family and Ai's then walked into the living room.

"Hey, you all came to see me at the hospital," said Tenshi.

"Do you remember who we are?" asked Rumi as she and the other three stud before him.

"Let me see, you are my mom and dad's parents," said Tenshi as he pointed to Rumi and the others.

"Nice to see you can remember stuff we reminded you of," said Youji.

"Yeah, um let's see, you two are my uncle and aunt," said Tenshi as he looked at Tori and Hane.

"Nice to see you out of that hospital bed Tenshi," said Tori.

"Thanks, um you're Ai, my girlfriend," said Tenshi as he looked at Ai.

"Yep," said Ai as she tried to fight her tears.

"And you're Ai's parents," said Tenshi as he looked at Meiko and Shinichi as they stud behind her.

"Nice to see you up and walking Tenshi," said Meiko.

"Yeah, it's nice to be out of that hospital, but I wish I could remember all of you more," said Tenshi as he sat down in a chair.

"Don't worry Tenshi, I know that you'll get your memories back," said Ai as she sat next to him on the chair's arm.

"Yeah, no matter how many times we have to remind you of things, we will," said Tori as he and Hane stud behind the chair.

"Thanks," said Tenshi who was now crying.

"I know one thing I want to remind him of," said Ai.

"What's that Ai?" asked Hane.

"This," said Ai as she leaned in and gave Tenshi a kiss.

"Whoa," said Meiko with a surprised look.

"What do you think?" asked Ai with a smile as she separated her lips from his.

"I think that was better than when we kissed on the school roof," said Tenshi who looked haft dazed.

"Wait, I never told you about that," said Ai with a surprised expression.

"Neither did we," said both Tori and Hane.

"I remember, I remember everything," said Tenshi with a smile as more memories came back to him.

"That must have been some kiss," said Yuu with a supriced look. Suddenly, Tenshi's expression changed, he now had a terrified look on his face.

"What's wrong Tenshi?" asked Meiko.

"I know who shot me, and I can't believe who it is," said Tenshi as he looked at everyone with a terrified expression.


	5. Chapter 5: A friend's conviction

Later that day at Gaito's family's go-cart track.

"Gaito Suou, you are under arrest," said a cop as he walked up to Gaito with a pair of handcuffs and a female cop.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Gaito as the cop put the cuffs on him. His parents then came running up.

"Why are you arresting him?" asked Ginta who was covered in oil from fixing a go-cart.

"For attempted homicide," said the female cop as he pointed to Tenshi.

"Tenshi, I'm glad to see that you're ok, but what is going on here?" asked Gaito.

"Don't play dumb Gaito, I remember everything," said Tenshi with a series look on his face.

"Mr. Suou, do you have a gun on the premises?" asked the male officer as he gave Gaito to the female cop.

"I keep a revolver next to the cash register just in case we get robbed," said Ginta as he pointed to the counter.

"Do you mind if I check it?" asked the cop.

"No, I don't," said Ginta. The cop then walked over and looked at the gun.

"This gun is missing a built, it also has signs of being fired recently," said the cop as he looked at a Ruger Alaskan revolver.

"Gaito, please tell me you didn't," said Arimi with a shocked face.

"He stole Ai from me, I've loved her longer than you, yet she still chose you over me," said Gaito with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Did you ever even tell her how you felt?" Tenshi.

"No," said Gaito with less rage.

"Then it's not my fault," said Tenshi as he walked away.

"Come on kid, you're going to the station," said one of the cops. Later, in the weeks to follow, Ai, Tori, and Hane had come over to Tenshi's house to watch Gaito's court arrangement on TV.

"Gaito Suou, you are found guilty of attempted homicide and are hereby sentenced to twenty years to life in prison," said the judge.

"I still can't believe Gaito was the one who shot you," said Tori.

"And it's my fault," said Ai with a sad face as she sat on the couch.

"This is not your fault, Ai," said Tenshi.

"If I had not become your girlfriend then he wouldn't have shot you," said Ai as she stud up.

"What are you getting at?" asked Tenshi with a worried voice.

"We need to break up," said Ai with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6: How to keep her

As Ai left Tenchi's house, all Tenshi could do was sit in his chair with a shocked expression.

"Dude, what are you doing just sitting there, go after her," said Tori.

"She's already made up her mind, there's nothing I can do," said Tenshi. Suddenly, Tori got up, walked over to him, and grabbed Tenshi by the collar of his shirt, bringing him just a few inches from his face.

"Did you just say there's nothing you can do?!" asked Tori with a little anger.

"What if I did?" asked Tenshi who showed no sign of any emotions.

"Then you aren't my nephew, now come up with a way to get her back or I'll hit you so hard you'll lose your memories again," said Tori as he pushed Tenshi back down onto the chair. Tori then left the house followed by Hane.

"How am I supposed to get her back, I don't even know how to, wait, that might be crazy enough to work," said Tenshi as he ran to his room. Later that day, as the sun started to set, Ai was sitting at the swings at a local park.

"Hey Ai," said Miki as she walked up.

"Oh, hi Miki," said Ai as she cleared her eyes of some tears.

"Mind if I sit with you?" asked Miki.

"Go ahead," said Ai as she motioned to the swing next to her.

"So, why are you here and not with Tenshi and the others?" asked Miki.

"Because, I broke up the Tenshi," said Ai as more tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"Why did you break up with him?" asked Miki with a supriced voice.

"If it hadn't been for us dating, Tenshi wouldn't have been shot, I can't live with the fact that he might hate me for that," said Ai.

"Ai, you know Tenshi, you know he would never hate you," said Miki. Ai didn't say a word as she swung a little.

"Ai!" said Tenshi as he came running up.

"Tenshi, why are you here?" asked Ai as she stud up.

"Right now I'm, trying to catch my breath," said Tenshi as he bent over breathing heavily.

"If you're here to try and get me to change my mind, then forget it," said Ai as she turned away from him.

"All I want to do is make a promise with you, in four years when we're 18, and if you still like me, will you marry me?" asked Tenshi as he held up a plastic ring.

"Wh, wh, why are?" asked Ai out of shock.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'll always love you, even if you say you don't love me," said Tenshi with a series look.

"I, I'm so sorry, I was just so scared of you leaving me," said Ai as she started to cry into his shoulder.

"Like I just said, no matter what happens, I will always love you," said Tenshi as he hugged her and started to cry himself.

"Tenshi, you've become a fine man," thought Miki as she watched the two with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7: The suprice

A few months have now past since Tenshi proposed to Ai. At the school, Tenshi and the others were talking about that nights get together.

"So, who all are we expecting tonight?" asked Tori.

"Well Ginta and Arimi aren't coming for obvious reasons," said Tenshi with a sad face as he held a sandwich with his right hand. .

"Kind of expected that," said Tori.

"Is there anyone else?" asked Hane.

"My mom and dad are the only other two besides our other friends," said Ai.

"Sounds like we have a lot of people to tell," said Tori as he looked at Hane.

"What do you want to tell everyone?" asked Tenshi who was a bit confused.

"You'll just have to wait and see," said Hane. Later that night, everyone had gathered at Tenshi's house.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please, me and Hane have an announcement," said Tori as he stud before everyone else.

"What is it Tori?" asked Jin.

"Yeah you two, you kept me and Tenshi in suspense since this morning," said Ai who was sitting with Tenshi on the couch.

"Well, Tori purposed to me," said Hane as she showed them the ring on her left hand.

"And she said yes," said Tori. Everyone else was quit as they looked at the two with supriced faces.

"I don't believe it, this is great news," said Chiyako as she hugged Rumi.

"Hey, if you guys hold off for four years we could get married on the same day, then we could split the price," said Ai.

"Great idea Ai," said Hane with a smile.

"I can't believe our kids are getting married, again," said Youji.

"I can't believe that Meiko will be part of the family," said Miki with a smile as she hugged Meiko.

"Well, as long as everyone's happy, who cares?" asked Yuu.

"Good point," said Rumi as everyone started to laugh


	8. Chapter 8: The wedding reception

Four years later, Tenshi, Ai, Tori, and Hane's wedding day finally arrived, and right now is the reception.

"Wow, she's good," said Ai as she watched a ten year old girl play the piano, along with the others.

"She takes after her dad," said Suzu as she and Kei walked up. Suzu was wearing a green dress and Kei was in a black tux.

"Hey guys," said Tenshi with a smile.

"Congrats you four," said Kei as he shook both Tenshi and Tori's hands.

"Thanks Kei," said Tori as he shook his hand.

"By the way Suzu, she might have her dad's talent, but she has your looks," said Tenshi who was still smiling.

"Hey, watch what you say, I might get jealous," said Ai as she walked up to him in a long flowing white dress with sparkles on it. All six of them then started to laugh at what Ai said.

"Hey Ai, do you think we should tell everyone now?" asked Hane.

"Yeah, let's go to the stage," said Ai. The two then took off to the stage.

"What's this about?" asked Tori who looked confused.

"I don't know," said Tenshi who was just as confused. The two of them then made their way in front of the stage.

"Can we have your attention please?" asked Hane as she and Ai stud on the stage. Everyone then grew quiet as they listened to the two.

"We both have a big announcement for all of you," said Ai.

"Should we both say it at the same time?" asked Hane.

"Sounds good to me," said Ai.

"Tell us before we explode with anticipation," said Anju, getting a slight laugh out of everyone else.

"We're both going to have a baby," said both Ai and Hane at the same time.

"Are you series?" asked as shocked Tenshi and Tori. Both Ai and Hane just nodded their heads yes.

"I'm going to be a," said Tori as he fainted, falling backwards into Jin's arms.

"Easy son," said Jin as he tried to get Tori back to his feet.

"Wow, even Tori can be shocked too much," said Tenshi, which made everyone laugh again.


	9. Epilouge

Five years have now past, and everyone has been doing great. Tori and Hane now have a baby girl who's real energetic and is even part of a youth basketball team. Tenshi and Ai actually had twins, a boy and a girl, who are even shyer than their dad. As for Gaito, he is still in prison, but has been moved to an isolated wing after being attacked in his prison cell. And in the end, almost everyone lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
